Was It All A Mistake?
by PokeShipper Desiree
Summary: Ash and Misty make a big mistake, which end up changing the rest of their lives. Read this romance packed novel of the ever popular couple, Ash and Misty. They may come across lots of problems but the question is, will they over come them? READ!
1. Chapter 1

**Was It All A Mistake?**

**Rating: Pg14**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Pokemon, alrighty??**

**By: PokeShipper Desiree**

**Chapter One : Caught!**

The bright silvery moon glittered across the breast of the new fallen snow. The nigth sky was saturated with millions of silvery stars.

The streets of Viridian City was empty except for three restless Pokemon trainers that had just arrived and was walking towards the Pokemon Centre.

Ash Ketchum, the youngest of the three Pokemon trainers was leading the way, with his Pikachu on his shoulder. Ash felt quite proud, and he was quite proud of his Pikachu and all his Pokemon, they had helped him place third in the Johto League. His short jet-black hair was still messy, but now Ash had grown up. He was sixteen years old. His outfit consisted of tight dark blue jeans and he wore a red hoodie but he still had his ever famous Pokemon League hat. Ash was off thyinking about becoming a Pokemon Master, as usual.

Behind Ash, was his best friend in the whole entire world, Misty Waterflower. She too was also sixteen years older but she was a month older than Ash. She had long red hair which was pulled into two piggy tails. She now wore tight light blue jeans with a aqua blue hoodie to top it off. In her arms she held her baby Pokemon, Togepi. Misty was smiling and starring at the guy ahead of her, Ash. Oh how she loved him, she loved the way he walked and talked. She loved his smile. She loved everything about him. Oh how she longed to be with him, to be in his arms, to kiss his lips, to make love to him and so much more.

Brock, the oldest of the group who was twenty, walked behind the two teenagers. he was tall, dark and he had black hair. He was girl crazy. He looked ahead of him at the younger teenagers. He knew that Misty was in love with Ash. "HEY GUYS!" Brock called out.

Both Ash and Misty turned around and looked at Brock. "Yeah," They said in unsion.

"Um... you guys both look like your off in a daze and I thought that you guys would like to know that you guys are about to pass the Pokemon Centre... what was you guys thinking about anyway," Brock asked.

"I was thinking about becomign a Pokemon Master," Ash replied, with a grin.

"Pi, Pikachu!" Pikachu added, jumping off Ash's shoulder and doing his pose.

"Misty, what about you?" Brock asked.

"Well, er, I was thinkg about becoming a water Pokemon Master...." Misty lied. Brock knew it was a lie, but he let it pass, because he knew if he said something about her liking Ash, he would get a slam from Misty's trusy mallet and Brock wasn't quite in the mood for that.

"Well, anyway... I'm off to the Pokemon centre... I don't know about you two but I want to see NURSE JOY!!!!!" Brock ran towards the centre. "I LOVE YOU NURSE JOY!!" Brock yelled.

Ash and Misty just looked at each other. "Yeah, I'm going to wait awhile, so Nurse Joy won't know I'm with him...." Misty said.

Ash looked at her and laughed. "Good idea, I'll wait as well," He said.

Misty looked at the Pokemon centre and then at Ash and she smiled at him. She was thinking about what it would be like to be with him, to have him hold her, to kiss him, to make love to him.... but Misty was broke out of her gaze by Ash.

"Ah Misty...." Ash said.

Misty shook her head, "Yea?" She answered.

"Why were you starrring at me like that?" Ash asked Misty.

_Sorry Chapter One was so short but I have four tests this week and I really don't have any time for writing, lately I haven't been able to write because of the fact that I'm a teenager in school, which can suck to many points. My story, "Promise's Broken" well, the last Chapter is coming along.... slowly, but I promise it will be up, sometime. Like I'm not sure when I'll be putting it up but for now, when I have free time that is, I'll be working on this but I promise that "Promise's Broken" well have it's final chapter, and I promise not to break that promise (so many promises, lol) Anyway, have a nice day, I'm in a good mood because Jump5 was on TV this morning and I was so excited lol. Byez!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Was It All A Mistake?**

**Chapter 2: The Secret's Out!**

**PG14**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Pokemon**

**By: PokeShipper Desiree**

Brock went into the Pokemon Centre calling out Nurse Joy's name and he wasn't paying attenstion to where he was going and he ended up banging into a young woman.

"I'm sorry..." Brock told the woman. When Brock looked up at her her couldn't believe who she was. "Melanie?"

"Brocky?" She replied. It _was _Melanie.

Melanie use to be Brock's girlfriend. They ony broke up because she had to move away when they were both fourteen.

Melanie wrapped her arms around Brock and Brock hugged her back. "I've missed you Mel..." he said.

Then Melanie smiled and she kissed Brock, who happily kissed back.

Melanie grabbed Brock's hand and dragged him into the Pokemon centre and up to the room that she had for the weekend. "Let's go have some fun my Brocky..." she said.

Brock, who was just totally in a daze just smiled and he went to the room with Melanie.

Meanwhile, Ash was waiting to hear what Misty had to tell him.

Misty wanted to tell him the truth, to tell him how she really truely felt about him but she didn't know where to start. " I was, ah nevermind... let's go in the Pokemon centre and get a room for the night...." Misty took a deep breath. "Without Brock... he SCARES me..."

"Pika pikachu!" Pikachu agreed.

"Yeah..... I know what you mean...." Ash said. "And he says I'M embrassing...."

Misty laughed and they walked into the Pokemon centre.

They got their room and the both went off to get something to eat. While the sat at a table they both had a talk.

" Ash... can I talk to you......" Misty asked.

"Yeah, sure Misty you can, you know that.." Ash looked at Misty.

"Well, I have this problem... lately I've been feeling depressed and fighting with you all the time doesn't really help me much.... I mean I really like us being friends and I don't want to lose that but with my depression.... I just you know, get angry quite easily and I don't like treating you this way....." Misty started to cry.

Ash got up out of his seat and he went over and sat by Misty and hugged her tightly. "Misty.... don't cry.... I'm your friend, your best friend and I totally understand... and I'm always going to be here for you and I promise that I will never leave you , I promise....." he told her.

Misty looked up in Ash's eyes. "Come on, let's go find Brock..... and that missy, I'm sure I can get them to buy us some wine and we can celebrate..." Ash said.

"Celebrate what?" Misty asked.

"Well, our friendship of course.... we've been friends for six years today.... I think that is somethign to celebrate......" Ash said.

Misty hugged Ash. "I can't believe that you remembered that but I don't want wine... I don't believe in drinking..." Misty said.

"What why????" Ash said.

"Prmose not to tell?" Misty asked.

"Of course..." Ash said.

Misty almsot started to cry again htu she held it in. "My parents were both killed by a drunk driver thats why..." Misty fell into Ash's arms.

"Oh Misty, I'm sorry but thats in the past and I'm not ever going to drink and rive, having some wine... in a room ain't going to hurt anybody but if you don't want to I understand...." Ash said.

Misty looked at Ash. "Well, if you put it that way, I'm sure drinking in a room alone will never hurt anybody....." Misty said.

"Okay then, let's go find Brock," Ash said.

End of chapter 2.... short but hey, you can't get much out of me lately, trust me..... anyhow I hope I can get chapter 3 up soon and the final chapter of promise's broken will be out whenever it's written... okay? bye. Merry Christmas!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**ALL A MISTAKE**

**CHAPTER 3**

**THE NIGHT IT ALL HAPPEND**

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN THE POKEMON CHARACTERS**

**BY: POKESHIPPER DESIREE**

Brock and Melissa was in the lobby talking about their plans for the night when Ash and Misty finally caught up with them and asked them would they get the bottle of wine for them. Ash and Misty agreed to give them the money for it and Ash also paid for a dozen of beer to go with it. While Brock and Melissa was out buying that Ash and Misty went to buy the snacks and such. They went to their room after buying the food and there the found what Brock and Melissa had left them.

Ash went into the bathroom to change into some nice clothes while Misty did the same in another room. They both sat down on the bed and listened to some love/ friendship songs and drank mainly except for snackimg every now and then. Ash had gotten drunk and he was feeling pretty good while Misty felt the same.

"Hey Misty..." Ash said. "You look sexy...."

Misty blushed. "You look sexy as well...."

Ash put his and Misty's glasses on a table and he pushed her on the bed. "I want you..." he said.

Misty grinned. "I want you too.... but don't you think we should lock the door...." Misty told Ash.

"But I can't wait that long..." Ash said.

"Pikachu!!!!" Pikachu jumped into the scene.

"PIKACHU!" Ash yelled. "Could you please go lock the door and then go down the hall, Misty and I are about to do something that I'd rather for you not to see....."

Pikachu could was quite confused and scared did what he was told and left.

Misty looked at Ash. "I love you honey...." She told him.

Ash kissed her passionately.

"I love you too," Ash told her.

Things started to heat up for Ash and Misty that night.

Meanwhile, Brock and Melissa was walking along a beach while holding hands. They had gotten back together and they were both just talking to each other about life, about themselves and about their relationship.

"Brock, do you want to come live with me.... I'm sure your friends won't mind, they seem to be pretty much you know, an item?" Melissa said.

"Um.... well, I don't wnat to really leave them but hey, your right I think they need sometime alone.... I'll let them know tomorrow morning....." Brock said.

"Okay, let's go back to the Pokemon Centre to our room so we can have some... fun!!!!" Melissa said.

Brock grinned. "I love you so much...."

"I love you too," Melissa said.

They kissed and then off they went to the Pokemon centre.

End of chapter 3, sorry it's another short chapter but at least it's another chapter. chapter 4 is probably one of the most important ones.... so is this one, kind of. anyway hope it was okay. bye! Merry Christmas!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Was It All A Mistake?**

**Chaper 4: Was It All A Mistake?**

**By: Desiree**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the character sof Pokemon**

**PG 14 (not really but hey, lol)**

Misty was the first to wake up the next mornign and she found herself in Ash's arms. She looked down to see his naked body, as well as she. She was naked with Ash, in bed. What had happend the night before? She had lost her virginatity to Ash, but if he ahd sex with her he must love her like she loved him. This was good and bad but anyway, Misty looked at the brigth side, she lost her virginatity to the guy she loved. She got out of bed and went to get a shower and then she got dress into a pair of jeans and a red pull-over. She kept her hair down and she ate breakfast down the hall. After she ate breakfast she went to get Ash, whom she found to be in the shower. She knocked on the bathroom door. 'Ash!!!" she called out. But he never answered her. She then decided to wait for Ash on the ebd. When he came out she walked over to him but he walked away from her, without saying a word to her. He left the room and went down the hall to find Brock and Melissa. He just couldn't face Misty, not after what happend last night, he felt sp weird around her, he was amd at himself because he couldn't even face Misty and he kenw that was going to ruin their friendship and their relationship. He knew that sher loved him and he loved her but he felt so weird now, he wasn't a virgin anymore and it just felt so weird around Misty but he knew it was going to hurt her and he didn't want to do that but he just couldn't talk to her either. Why couldn't her talk to her? He knew they could be an item if he spoke to her. He just knew that.

Misty was pretty upset at Ash. She ran back itno the room and packed her bag. How can Ash treat me like this? Was i just a one nighter? How could he have sex with me and then ignore me like yesterday's trash. No, he's an idoit and I hatre him... no i love him.... no hate him... no.... I DON'T KNOW!!! He better smarten up or I will make sure that he never has anything to do with me again. But this is Ash... he normally don't act this dense.... I mean he was drunk when he.... wait.... he said he loved me but he was drunk, maybe he don't love me after all... oh no no no no.... this isn't good.... I... oh no wait! This could end up ruining our friendship too..... if I can't have him I at least wants us to be friends but we won't be if this keeps up, oh no no no, was this all a mistake? Was it??? Oh, this is the worst day ever!!

Ash sat down at a table by himself. All he could think about was Misty. He knew that he needed to talk to her, explain to her what he felt and that he really did love her. Oh my goodness, what if she thinks that I only used her for a one nigther, what if she thought that the only reason why i told her I love her was because of the fact that I was drunk? That wouldn't be good. Oh no no no no. This is bad, very bad.... I need to find Misty and tell her how I feel not matte rhow weird it feels.....

Misty took her bag and she walked down the hall to find Brock as well but she ran into Ash who was in the kitchen. She walked pass him because she saw Brock and Melissa whom she wanted to talk to.

When Misty had reached Brock and Melissa they called Ash over as well and the annoced that Brock would be leaving to love with Melissa. After that, they said their goodbyes and they left. Then Misty started to leave but Ash grabbed her arm . "Misty we need to talk...."

End of Chaper Three, I'm sorry it's another short ne but it was important and well it was a good update right??? anyhow, hope you enjoyed it. Merry Christmas!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Was It All A Mistake?**

**Chapter 5: Home Alone**

**By: Desiree E.M. Jones**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Pokemon.**

Ash looked at Misty deeply in the eyes, hopefully it wasn't to late to talk to her. He wanted to work things out with her because he knew that if he didn't get a chance to talk thigns out with her, it would totally ruin their friendship and any chance at a relationship.

"What do YOU want?" Misty asked Ash coldly.

"Misty, WE really NEED to talk... alone..." Ash said.

Misty looked at Ash. "Oh, and is that why you've been ignoring me all morning Ashton Ketchum? Because you know I'm quite upset at the way you've been treating me. I'm the one whos hurt and you, you just don't really care about it, now do you?" Misty eyes started to fill up with tears.

"Misty... I do care..... I really care about you.... we just really need to talk about, what happen last.. night...." Ash looked at Misty.

"Ash, I know actually what your going to say and I don't want to hear it, you only you used me..... you was drunk and I was just a one nighter right? Well Ash Ketchum, I want you know that I seriously do love you and I can't believe that you used me like you did last night....." Misty started to cry a lot now. She fell down to her knees.

Ash ran to her side and put his hand on her shoulder. "Misty.... I...I..." Ash was cut off.

Misty slapped Ash across the face. "I don't care about what you got to say... you're a lying jerk face..." Misty ran away from Ash, she grabbed her back pack and she left the Pokemon centre and went to a train station to hopefully find a train home to Cerulean City. She clutched her baby Pokemon, Togepi in her arms. "I'm so sorry Togepi.... to take you away from Pikachu like that... but it's just I can't be around Ash... I know he doesn't love me and it hurts too much to be around him..." Misty sat down in the train station to wait for the train that would take her room.

"To... pi," Togepi understood what her 'mommy' had told. Toegpi always knew that Misty had loved Ash, her 'daddy' and knew the 'mommy' was quite hurt at the moment. Togepi hugged it's 'mommy'.

"Oh, Togepi.... I love you too...." Misty said.

The train finally arrived and Misty got on the train and then it left, heading for Cerulean City.

Meanwhile, Ash was still in the Pokemon centre packing. He was so upset with himself for treating Misty the way that he did. "Pikachu, why did I have to be such a jerk... why???" Ash was angry at himself.

"Pika pi, pikachu, pika!" Pikachu replied, he didn't think that Ash was a jerk at all, he knew his trainer was dunce but he didn't think that he was a jerk what-so-ever.

"Thanks Pikachu..." Ash said, hugging his adorable Pokemon. "I really wish Misty could understand... but she's hurt now because of the way that I acted... I feel so stupid and what I did was a mistake, I should of treated her right... and getting drunk was a mistake, having sex was mistake but having it with the most wonderful girl in the world wasn't....." Ash sat down on the bed. "I think I can make this up to Misty.... somehow," Ash grinned. "C'mon Pikachu let's go back to Pallet Town to hatch a plan,"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed.

Off they went to the train stationa nd they just caught the train that was heading for Pallet Town and they got on. Ash fell alsleep on the back back home, and all he dreampt about was Misty and him being together, happily as a couple.

Chapter 5 Finished, although it's short, it's done. Right? And yes, I do believe I made a mistake last chapter at the end, I said "Chapter 3 finished" oh well, I'm not perfect and it didn't affect the text of the story so anyway, Merry Christmas Everyone!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Was It All A Mistake?**

**Chapter 6: **_Seperarion Saddness_ Stupid I know...Sorry!

**By: Desiree**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Pokemon**

When Misty arrived home in Cerulean City, she ran into her house and upstira to her bedroom, without even saying "Hi," to her sisiters or anything. She was just so upset and hurt about the event that had just happend between her and Ash Ketchum. Misty still couldn't believe that she wasn't a virgin anymore and that she had actually had sex with the guy she loved so dearly, but the thing that she couldn't believe the most was the way that Ash treated her after the had sex. _Maybe he just felt weird around me after we did it, after all this is Ash I'm thinking about and I know him better than anyone really and well... maybe, just maybe... he does love me... or maybe he really is the jerk he acted like, but he is dumb so he probably didn't know what to say.... wait.... if Ash isn't the jerk he acted like then I just threw away a chance at a relationship with him. I am so stupid._ Misty put Togepi on a bed that she had made for her a long time ago, and Misty decided to lie down on her bed herself. She looked over across the room and she saw a picture of her and Ash, she slowly walked across her room and she picked up the picture. Misty took the picture and walked back to her bed and pulled out a box that she had put under her bed a long time ago, it was full of memories of her and Ash.

Ash's old watch was there, a bunch of pictures from there journey, Ash's gloves and his hat. When they ahd a change of outfits, Ash gave Misty the things that meant a lot to him because they were best friends, Ash also wrote her a poem as well.

_When daytime turns to night,_

_When we're in a fight,_

_Or when everything's alright,_

_I've got you on my mind,_

_Your gentle, sweet and kind,_

_I love the way you walk,_

_I love the way you talk,_

_You're life an angel sent from above,_

_I asked Brock what I was feelings, and he said it was love,_

_I don't know how to express my feelings to you,_

_But all I know is my love is true,_

_And without it, I'll be blue...._

_You always know the right things to say,_

_And your with me each and every day,_

_Please, I don't want you to ever leave me,_

_I truely believe we're meant to be,_

_You're the one who made me see,_

_That I can be a Pokemon Master,_

_Although sometime syou say I'm a Pokemon Disater,_

_I know that your only joking around,_

_Misty Waterflower, you're the bets treasure ever to be found..._

Misty read the poem over a few times and she couldn't believe it, she had never seen this poem before and she started to cry, but over the poem this time. "Ash isn't a jerk.... I always knew that deep inside, he really does love me, he really does...." Then all of a sudden, Misty felt a sharp pain in her stomach, it was really weird and quite usual. "Must be PMS, it is that time of month...." Misty said to herself, running to the bathroom.

Meanwhile, in Pallet Town, Ash was in his room thinking about the events that had just happend, he was thinking about a plan to try to get Misty to realize that he did love her and that he did want to be with her. He kenw that he was only sixteen but he knew thta Misty was, 'the one' and he decided not to get engaged to her but to get promised, he went out that evening and brought her a promise ring and he wrapped it up and then he decided to get ready for a trip to Cerulean City to try and make things up to Misty, but he didn't know how he was going to do it. He only hoped that Misty was able to forgive him, so to go with the ring, Ash decided to write Misty another poem.

_Although we fight, all the time,_

_I still want you, to be all mine,_

_I love you so much,_

_I love your gentle touch..._

_I'm sorry for how I did act,_

_But I truely love and that's a fact,_

_Misty dear, please forgive me,_

_Give us a chance and together we'll be..._

_Life without you, I won't get by..._

_Because without you, I'll die..._

_I love you with my whole heart..._

_And it's killing me for us being apart,_

_Please , forgive the things that I have done....._

_Because to me your number one,_

_I really want us to be together,_

_And not just for a few weeks I want you forever!_

Ash smiled at his new master piece, "I sure hope I win you back Misty Waterflower, because I know you love me as well, I just need to explain myself, maybe if I wrote a letter and sent all of this in the mail, she might read a letter quicker than talk to me," Ash said to himself.

_Dearest Misty,_

_Yes, I know what your thinking, 'Why the heck is he writing me?' but just hear me out and please read this. I'm sorry for the way I acted after we had sex but Misty it's just that I felt weird around you and I didn't know what to say, yes I know I was drunk and the way I acted was a mistake and so wa shaving sex, but..... having sex with you wasn't the mistake. I may have lost my virginatity but at least I lost it to the one that I love, the only one that I love. Misty, please forgive the way I acted I just want us to be together, I truely love you so much. Along with this letter, I have a poem and a promise ring, I wnat us to be a couple and a promised one, I pormise to love forvere and to always be by your side, please if you accept this call me and I'll be right over, Misty, I'll alway love you, xoxo.... hope to hear from you soon._

_Love Always,_

_Ash Ketchum_

"I sure hope Misty understands," Ash said. "Pikachu, I'm going to post this... are you coming with me?"

"Pika!" Pikachu jumped onto Ash's shoulder and they walked down the street to post office.

Back in Cerulean City, Misty went downstairs. _What is wrong with me, I'm not on PMS and yet I felt rigth weird in the stomach, maybe I'm.... wait... oh crap! I could be pregnant?!?!?_ Misty thought. "NOOOOOO!!!!!!!" She yelled.

Misty's sisters heard her yell and ran to see who had yelled, they didn't yet know that Misty's was home but when they saw her they definately knew that there was something wrong. "Misty, liek what's wrong?" Daisy asked her.

Misty walke dot her sisters. "I'll tell you, lets go to the living room so I can explain what happend.." Misty led her concerned sisters to the living room to break the news to her sisters that she could be pregnant.

Hours later in Pallet Town, Ash was in his house eating supper with his mother. He ahd been pretty quiet all day about the things thta had happend, but he kenw that he would soon be put on the spot.

"So Ash, why did you come home? You're right in the middle of collecting badges?" Ash's mom, Delia asked him.

"Just needed a break..." Ash said.

"So wheres Brock?" Delia asked.

"Gone off with a girl..." As said.

"What about Misty?" Delia asked.

Ash was quiet. He didn't know how he was going to explain this so he just said something to get his mom off his back. "Um, Misty is gone home mom. She needed a break as well....." he lied.

"Oh, that's too bad, I really was hoping she'd come back with you, I really like her Ash, I think that one day maybe you guys could be....." Delia was cut off.

"Please mom, I don't want to hear it," Ash yelled.

"Ash honey, what's wrong? Don't you like her?" Delia asked.

"I do mom, I really do.... but tings aren't good with Misty and I now, alright? Could we please not talk about it?" Ash asked.

"Alright honey, but if you need me I'm here for you, you know that right?" Delia asked.

"I know, thanks mom," Ash said, kissing her on the cheek. "By the way great supper..." He said. Then he went upstira to go to bed, but before doing so he hugged his mom. "I love you mom..." he said.

"I love you too," Delia said.

_**The End Of Chapter 6, so what did you think of it??? I sure hope you liked it, Well it's ten after two ij the morning and I need my rest..... big day tomorrow... work and such anyway everybody, Merry Christmas!!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Was It All A Mistake?**

**Chapter 7: The Results**

**By: Desiree**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Pokemon!**

Notes: Thanks for all the reviews!!!! I love you guys so much, you guys all keep me happy and keep me writing, it's you guys who inspire me to write more and more even when it's hard to find the time.... thanks.... I would also like to give out a thank you to the best teacher ever, Mr. Williams...... and my family and friends...... I love you all!!!!!!!!!!!!! Keep reading and keep reviewing!!!! XOXO

The next day Ash got up and he decided that he would call Misty to tell her what was going on. First, Ash went downstairs to have some breakfast with his mother and he got a phone call. "Ash's telephone...." Delia told Ash.

Ash went out to the living room to pick up the phone. "Hello?" Ash answered.

"You jerk!" Ash heard a girl yell, it was Misty's sister Daisy.

"What???" Ash yelled.

"You know what I mean Ash, you are a jerk!!!!!" Daisy yelled.

Ash wasn't in the mood for being yelled at, so he hung up the phone and went staright upstairs to his room to think about Misty. He needed to talk to her and not Daisy. Ash decided not to call Misty now, because he knew that if one of her sisters found out, he would get told off, which he wasn't quite in the mood for now. He went to his bedroom and he took out some more pictures of Misty and looked at them all, he sat on his bed as he looked at them and cried.

Meanwhile, in Cerulean City, Misty was in the hospital sat down in the hospital room, awaiting the results, to find out if she was pregnant or if she wasn't. She was upset and scared. Being a mommy at sixteen would be hard but being a mommy without a daddy would be evenworst, although she had a feeling deep down inside that Ash wasn't the jerk she accused him of being, he was just feeling strange around her, but Misty just never gave him the chance to explain how he felt, which caused Misty to feel like the jerk, she knew somewhere deep inside that Ash would be there, if she was pregnant but she was angry which caused her not to realize the great guy that Ash truely was.

Misty sat down thinking about how different her life would be if she was pregnant, she would have to take care of a child, feed it buy thigns for it and such. Misty wasn't quite ready to be a mommy but she knew that she would take care of the child if she was pregnant, she would never get rid of it, there was no way.

The doctor walked in the room and passed Misty a sheet of paper, the paper would show the results of the test, and Misty wanted to read it alone, without anyone around, so she was left alone to read it. She opened it and when she looked at the paper tears fell from her aqua blue eyes. "Oh no... the rest of my teenage years are over.... I'm pregnant by Ash Ketchum....." Misty got up and paced back and forth the room, thinking about Ash, the real Ash, the Ash she knew before they had sex, the Ash that would never abandon her, the Ash that she ran away from, the Ash that she loved, the Ash that she lost her virginity to too...... she knew that Ash wasn't a jerk. "I need to contact him..... I need to tell him.... I need him!!!!" Misty left the room and found her sisters and told them the news and they totally supported her, so they took her home and when they got there they saw a package in their mailbox and it was adressed to Misty. Misty took the package and ran itno their house, and up to her room to open it, she read the letter and almost cried. _Ash does love me... he really does..._ Misty opened the package and when she saw the pormise ring, she knew that Ash wasn't ajerk and thta he really wnated to be with her, she slipped the ring on and then she read the poems..... she cried as she read each line.

She ran over to her phone and she dialed Ash's number, she had to tell him that she wanted to be with him and she had to tell him about her being pregnany, she knew that Ash would support her, she just knew that.

Ash was alone in his room thinking about Misty. "I sure hope she understands me... I would die without her...." Ash said. He heard the phone ring and his mother answered it. Then he heard his mother call out to him, telling him that the phone was for him. Ash ran across him room to his video phone and when he saw Misty's face he smailed. "Misty.... you called!!" Ash said happily.

"Yes Ash, I do love you and I totally understand why you acted the way you did. I want us to be together and I will accept the ring, because I believe you're the one I'm meant to be with..." Misty said. "But there is something you must know and I think I should tell you in person and I think your mother would need to know this too, so could you please come to Cerulean, it's important!" Misty asked.

"Sure honey, we'll be there tonight.... I need to get packed... I love you," Ash said.

"I love you too," Misty said, blowing Ash a kiss.

With that, Ash went and got packed. _What is it that Misty has to tell me??? I don't know.... but at least we're together...._ Ash thought. Then he went downstairs explained everythign to his mother, of course Delia was overjoyed to hear that Ash and Misty were together and happily agreed to go to Cerulean City.

**End of Chapter 7! Well, I hope you guys liked it, the next part should be good eh? You know, with Ash finding out he's soon going to be a daddy?? There might even be more problems to arise with that eh? Well, keep reading to find out!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Was It All A Mistake?**

**Chapter 8: The Truth Comes Out**

**By: Desiree**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Pokemon.**

**Note: Oh boy, oh boy, guys thanks again for the reviews.... I really love you guys cries. Now that school is started again... theres not much time to write, but I make time to write.... anyway, thanks to : rainastar, Pika189, jamesstutz, Ocean Flower, MoonTearGirl who have all reviewed my story at least once and those of you who've reviewed more than that, thanks.... anyway this is for you guys... XOXO**

**Happy New Year '05!**

**Ash and his mum drove to Cerulean City, Ash was looking out the window as he thought about whta Misty had to tell him, he didn't have any idea what it could be, but all he knew was that he needed to be by Misty's side, and that he would be there and he always would be. He loved her so much. **

**When they arrived in Cerulean City, Ash was the first one to run up to Misty's house, he quickly opened the door and he ran up to Misty's room. He wanted to talk to her right awya to see what was wrong, as soon as he knocked on the door, Misty answered it and she dragged him in. "Ash..." she said hugging him tightly and giving him a big kiss on the lips. He kissed back and they walked over to her bed and they made out for awhile when Ash stopped. **

**"Misty.... you said that you needed to tell me something important.... now what is it?" Ash asked. He looked at Misty with great concern and Misty looked down at her feet and she clutched her stomach. **

**"It's.... wait, hold on, where's Pikachu?" Misty asked, trying her hardest to change the subject.**

**"He's downstairs with Togepi, now tell me, what is it that you have to tell me??" Ash asked once again.**

**Misty looked at Ash and then she flicked on the TV to a soap program. the program had a teenage girl whom was pregnant and she didn't know how to tell her boyfriend. Ash looked at the TV and then back at Misty. "I'm sure glad you're not pregnant, because I don't know what I would do if you were... anyway, now what do you want to tell me sweetie?" Ash asked.**

**Misty blushed. She always loved it when Ash gave her pet names but she had more serious things on her mind. She couldn't tell Ash she was pregnant, not yet.... _Ash just said he don't know what he would do if I was pregnant.... I can tell him now... I'll tell him later..._ Misty thought. She smiled at Ash, "Well, what I have to tell you is quite important and I don't know how to say it... so can you please give me a few hours to get the courage to be able to tell you... I'll tell you tonight... but right now I think that it's best you and I go for a little walk..." Misty said.**

**"Alright Misty, but I want to know this... if it's important as you says it is, then it's something I must know..." Ash said.**

**With that Misty nodded and hugged Ash. They then held hands and left the room to go outside for a walk. **

**_How am I going to tell Ash that I'm pregnant? What's his mum going to think? What will Ash do? I believe with my heart he won't leave me but our lives will be ruined.... Oh boy... tonight isn't going to be easy but I should be more worried of what Mrs. Ketchum is going to think of me and of Ash...._ Misty was totally worried and she wasn't thinking about nothing but the baby, she broke out of her thoughts when she tripped up and almost fell down but Ash caught her by the stomach, with a hard nip.**

**"Ash! Don't nip my stomach to hard, you might hurt the baby!" Misty yelled.**

**"What?!?!" Ash asked, in disbelief.**

**Well, well, well.... okay, so what did you think of that? I know it wasn't the best but it leaves me no choice but to write more parts by ending like this. What did you guys think. Hope ya liked it! XOXO**

**Happy New Year 2005!**


	9. Chapter 9

Was It All A Mistake

Chapter 9: Could it get any worst than this?

By: PokeShipper Desiree

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Pokemon. Okay? Enjoy!

Daisy, Lily and Violet were all in the living room talking to Mrs. Ketchum. Mrs. Ketchum was only twenty-eight years old and had now idea that she was soon going to be a grand-mother. She had Ash when she was only twelve, and if she only knew what was going on, she'd be pretty upset, not really mad mad, but upset because Misty's life was ruined.

"So, you girls hows life? Men anyone?" Delia asked.

Daisy blushed. "I'm engaged," she said. "To a great guy,"

Violet looked down at her feet. "I'm not even in a relationship..."

"That's because nobody wants you," Lily said.

"Well, you only use guys......to get something...." Violet yelled.

"What??? I sure hope you guys are all still virgins, you guys are too young to be at that stuff, I should know. Although Ash is a wonderful kid, I ruined my life by having him at such a young age..." Delia said.

"Um, well we are...." Daisy said.

"But Misty and Ash aren't!" Lily yelled, not knowing what she had revealed.

"WHAT?!?!" Delia yelled.

"Oh no... " Daisy said. 'Why'd you tell her that for?" Violet asked.

"It was like, totally an accident..." Lily said.

" Is there anything else I don't know?" Delia asked.

The girls all looked at each other and exchanged looks. They didn't know if they should tell Delia or not, but they decided to tell her anyway.

"Misty's pregnant, and we're not sure if Ash knows about it. We do know Misty is planning on telling Ash today but we're not sure if he quite knows it yet.." Daisy explained.

Delia looked at the girls. " I have to find them, I need to have a talk with those two...." Delia said as she got up. Then Delia left the house to look for Ash and for Misty.

Meanwhile, Ash was shocked to hear what had slipped out from Misty's lips. "What do you mean by baby? Are you pregnant??"

Misty looked at Ash, tears started to form in her eyes. She was just so scared and she didn't know what Ash was going to do. "Yes...." Misty shuddered. "I am pregnant,"

Ash slapped himself in the forhead. "Oh great! Just great! I make love to the girl I love once and I get her pregnant... why the heck didn't you tell me the difference before, huh?" Ash looked at Misty, he just couldn't believe that Misty, out of all people, would keep something like this from him.

"I'm sorry Ash, but I was too sacred to tell you. I didn't know how you would react.... I mean, I have been trying to tell you all day but I just keep getting scared all the time, I just didn't know how to tell you Ash, I'm sorry... are you mad at me?" Misty was crying a lot now. She didn't know if Ash was going to stay with her or not.

" You bet I am! Misty, no matter what you shouldn't of kept something like this from me, you know how important this is??" Ash yelled.

"Of course I do, that's why I was scared to tell you, I was afraid that you would leave me when I told you the truth...." Misty said.

"Oh, thanks Misty. You think I'm a jerk, is that correct? If you actually knew me and loved me, you would know and believe in your heart that I would never leave you but now you really got me mad..." Ash yelled, he had a few tears in his eyes.

Misty looked at Ash and she put her hand on his shoulder. "Ash, I'm sorry.... I really love you.... please don't be mad..." Misty's eyes were quite red and puffy now.

Ash pushed her away from him. "Don't touch me, I need to be alone to think now go off somewhere and we'll talk later on..." Ash yelled.

Then he started to walk away and Misty sadly turned and walked the other way. She headed for home. "I can't believe Ash is mad now.... he's going to leave me, I just know it! I don't deserve someone like him!" Misty started to cry but then she heard a big crash. She turned around to see Ash Ketchum down on the ground in a puddle of blood, with a car right by him.

Misty ran towards Ash. "Ash!!!!" she yelled.


	10. Chapter 10

**Was It All A Mistake?**

**Chapter 10: Break-Up Or Make-Up?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Pokemon.**

**By: Desiree**

**Some Notes: **_Oh thanks everybody, thank you very, very much for all the wonderful reviews... I'm glad you like my story...Sorry I take so long to update but school and now I have mid-terms but I get a day off out of it... yayness! Anyway keep reading and keep reviewing_

Delia walked down the street to try and find her son, with his pregnant girlfriend. They really needed to have a talk but when she found them, it wasn't the fact that Misty was pregnant that she had on her mind, she saw her son being put into an ambulance and she ran down to it. She saw Misty, crying. "What happend?" Delia asked Misty.

"Ash got hit by a car," Misty cried. Although Misty didn't say it, she totally blamed herself for Ash getting hit by the car.

"What!" Delia yelled. "I got my cellphone, I'll call an ambulance..." Delia asked no questions, she just called an ambulance.

It didn't take long for the ambulance to come. Misty, whom was very upset and worried about Ash, along with his mother went in the ambulance with Ash.

Delia looked at Misty. "How did Ash get hit, wasn't he with you? You must of been horrified!" Delia exclaimed.

Misty didn't say a thing. "Actually, Ash and I got in a fight..." Misty finally said after a long pause. "And he needed some time alone... and that's when he walked away and then I heard a crash... it's all my fault....." Misty broke down.

Delia pulled Misty into a hug. "Why Misty, why is this your fault?" Delia asked.

"I kept a secret from Ash, a secret that I needed to tell him and I finally told him and then he got upset that I hid it....." Misty looked down at her shoes, she didn't like where this converstion was going.

Delia knew what Misty was talking about and she didn't want to put Misty under any more stress so she let the conversation stop there.

They finally arrived at the hospital and Ash was rushed into the ER and Misty had to wait, along with Delia to see how Ash would be. He wasn't long in the ER and they foud out that he would be just fine.

Misty decided to talk to talk to Ash. "Ash I'm---" Misty began as she walked into the room.

Ash looked at her. "Don't talk to me..." he said.

Misty looked down at her feet. "Very well, bye... I love you..." Misty started to cry as she left the room, was this fight with Ash ever going to end?

Hours later, Delia, Ash and Misty took a taxi back to Misty's house to dicuss what Delia knew. When they arrived they all went in the living room, Ash and Misty was about to go upstairs but Delia stopped them. "We need to talk......" Delia said.

Ash and Misty sat down on separate chairs from each other.

"What is wrong with you two? Why are you guys fighting?" Delia asked.

"Misty, kept a big secret from me mom, she deserves me being mad at her..." Ash said.

"Is this something I should know?" Delia asked them.

Misty only nodded and Ash looked at his mom. "Misty's pregnant.. and it's by me..." Ash said.

"Ash, you shouldn't be ignoring Misty like this, I was only twelve when I had you, I had a hard time telling your father, you should forgive her and go on with your lives, you know you love her... she needs you and she does love you...." Delia said.

Ash looked at Misty and then at his mom. "But mom... I don't know what to say or do, I mean I'm going to be a dad soon..." Ash said.

"Ash, Misty is the love of your life, she was scared to tell you... you've got to understand that. She didn't do it to hurt you and she really loves you. You guys need to be there for each other in a time like this... you guys are boyfriend and girlfriend..." Delia said.

"Yeah, we were boyfriend and girlfriend..." Ash said. "But now I'm not quite sure what we are..."

That was it. All of this was upsetting Misty far too much. She stood up and walked over to Ash and started to cry. "Ash Ketchum, I can't believe how your acting. You got me pregenant and now your ignoring me and scaring me. I don't want to lose you, I love you far too much for that. I made a mistake by not telling you, just like you did by ignoring me the day after we made love..." Misty yelled.

Ash looked at her. "Maybe the mistake was us having sex an dgetting together," He shot back.

Misty looked at Ash. Her heart felt like it was just smashed. More fresh tears fell from her puffy eyes. "So that's how you feel huh?" She said slowly. Then she slapped Ash across the face and ran upstairs to her room. She slammed her bedroom and locked it. She walked over to her bed and lid down. She buried her face in her fuffy light pink pillow. She cried and cried so much, causing the pillow to get quite damp. Misty have never felt so upset in her whole entire life.

Downstairs, Ash sat down on the couch and put his hand on his left cheek where Misty had just slapped him. He looked at his mother, whom gave him a glare. "You deserved that slap, you know that right?" Delia said, putting her hands on her hips.

Ash looked at her in shock. " She's the one who kept that secret from me, she had no right to hide it from me," Ash said getting up, but was stopped by his mother grabbing his arms.

"I agree with that, but she was going to tell you and she did... in a weird sort of way, but she did. She only two weeks pregnant and you're treating her like crap! You guys are promised and whos idea was it? YOURS! YOURS ASH! Why are you saying these things to Misty, why did you break up with her?" Delia yelled.

End of chatper 10, sorry it wasn't that good but hey, Chapter 11 will be, hopefully... I only got two mid-terms left now... well buh-bye!! xoxo


	11. Chapter 11

Was It All A Mistake

Chapter 11 : Another Accident.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Pokemon.

By: Desiree

Things weren't going so well with the young couple. Ash had freaked out at Misty causing her to believe that they were broken up. Ash's mother had confronted him about why he had done such a thing to the only girl that he have ever loved.

"Mom, I didn't mean to say what I said to her, okay? It just slipped out. I really do love her and I want to be there for her but most of all I want to be with her..." Ash said, he started to cry now. "Why am I such a jerk?"

Ash's mom hugged him. "You're not a jerk honey, I know you only over reacted... but you really, really hurt Misty. I think you should talk to her..."

Ash hugged his mom back. "Thanks mom," he said. "I'll go talk to her right away,"

Ash walked up the stairs to Misty's room. He knocked on the door. No answer. "Hey Misty... can we talk?" he asked. No reply. _She must be pretty mad. _Ash thought to himself so he decided to just go on in, he found that the door was unlocked and when he walked in... Misty's wasn't there. Ash ran downstairs. "Mom, have you seen Misty?" he asked his mother.

"No dear, why?" Delia asked.

"SHE'S GONE.... I'm going out to look for her, if we're not back in thirty minutes call the police," Ash said grabbing his coat. His mom nodded and Ash ran out the door and he jumped in to his car and he drove down the street, hoping that he would find Misty. He was afriad that Misty would do something... bad. Many things crossed Ash's mind but he couldn't hink about them. He needed to focus on finding Misty.

Ash didn't have to drive very far before he saw Misty satting on a edge of a cliff, looking out at the water. "Oh-no... she better not be thinking about jumping off that cliff..." Ash said to himslef, then he stopped his car and jumped out and ran up to Misty. "Misty!!!" Ash yelled.

Misty turned around and she looked at Ash. Her face was wet with tears, her normally aqua blue eys were red and puffy. Her hair was messed up and damp, she was a complete mess. "What?" Misty answered in a cold voice.

"I'm sorry Misty... I'm sorry for acting the way I did. I am a jerk for doing so... I should of been there for you right from the start, I promise I'll be there for you and for the baby too... we'll get married and raise this kid and many more to come...." Ash said, he started crying.

Misty looked at Ash while trying to hold in any fresh tears. "That was sweet Ash but your only waiting your breath, you see there won't be no baby..." Misty said.

Ash looked at Misty and walked closer to her. "What is that suppose to mean??" he asked her.

"Well, when I jump off this cliff and kill myself the baby won't be born..." Misty said. She started crying her fresh tears now.

Ash grabbed her and hugged her. "No Misty, don't you dare think about doing this, I love you and I want us to be together..." he said.

"You're just saying that. Your mom probably told you to say this because she cares about me. She saw you freak out Ash.... she saw you dump me... she saw everything okay???" Misty yelled. Misty pushed Ash away from her.

"No Misty. She never saw everything. She never saw how much I loved you, although she knows I do love you a lot, she don't know how deep my love is for you. Misty, please don't kill yourself, don't do this to me. I'm sorry for what I've done, I can't lose you, you're my angel, my girl... if I lost you I wouldn't have no reason to live.." Ash said.

Misty looked at Ash. _He does love me, he really does...._ Misty smiled now and she jumped into Ash's arms. "Oh Ash, I'm sorry for acting like this, I had no right to do so..." She said.

"Misty, this was all my fault. I should of never said those things, I should of realized how hard it was for you to tell me about the baby, but now everything will be okay," Ash said.

Misty looked into Ash eyes and their lips started getting closer and closer to each other until the finally met in a nice long passionate kiss. When they broke from the kiss, they decided to go back to Misty's.

"Wait Ash," Misty said before they walked out to the car. Misty had realized that she had left her purse at the edge of the cliff and she walked over to get it but she slipped and tripped up in it and she fell off the end of the cliff.

"Misty!!!" Ash yelled running towards the cliff.

Cliff Hanger! At a cliff! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, today (Friday, January 28th/05) was the third snow day of the week. Well, I'll try to get chapter 12 up as soon as possible but I still have my two hardest Mid-Terms left to write....looks down IT SUCKS!!!


	12. Chapter 12

**Was It All A Mistake?**

Chapter 12: The Bad Times and The Good Times

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Pokemon

By : Desiree

At the Waterflower home, Delia was watching a movie. She just hoped that Ash and Misy would make up. She also hoped that Misty would be okay, but she didn't really know what the outcome was going to be. She knew that Misty loves Ash with all of her heart, and that Ash feels the same about her. She also knew that they belonged together. _I sure hope Misty forgives Ash, they love each other so much. Neither one of them deserves to be in pain during this time, they have a baby along the way, they need each other... they baby needs them to be together._ Delia got up and she went out to the dining room, she looked up at the clock and realized that Ash had been gone for thriy-five minutes. She quickly grabbed the phone and called the police, telling them the story and she set out a search for Misty and Ash.

At the cliff Ash was running at the end, when he finally made it there he looked over the edge, hoping that he would be able to see Misty and that he would be able to save her. He saw her, she was down about five meters hanging off a tree branch that was hanging out there. Lucky for them,she branch was quite strong so he had time to save Misty. "Misty, don't worry I'll save you. Just hang on..." Ash said. Ash looked around now how am I going to save her. then Ash heard the police and he ran out and they looked at him.

"Are you Ash Ketchum?" They questioned Ash.

Ash nodded. "Yes, my mother must of called you guys.. listen I've found Misty btu I need help, she's hanging found a branch half way down the cliff..... I could use my Bulbasaur but I don't think he'll be able to support my weight along with Misty's..... and I don't want him to use vine whip on her stomach, she's pregnant...." he explained.

" Well, we can tie rope on the bumper of the car and we can lower you down and they drive and pull you two up..." Suggested one of the Police Officers.

"Sure," Ash said.

Then they got all set up and as Ash was coming down the cliff he was talking to Misty. "Don't worry baby, I'll save you... we'll get you home and everything will be just fine," he said. When he finally reached Misty he brabbed her hand and then he called out for the police to pull them up. When they finally reached the top, Ash told the police that they should go to the hospital to see how Misty was doing.

They did a check-up on Misty and the baby. Misty, turned out to be fine and so did the baby. Reliefed, Ash took Misty home and they went to bed.

The next morning Ash woke up, he was in Misty's room in bed with Misty. Ash's mom didn't mind now that she was already pregnant and well, this wasn't Delia's home to set the rules anyway. Ash looked at Misty and smiled to himself. _I sure am a lucky guy, wait... I'm the luckiest guy ever to have a girl like Misty. She is so amazing and so beautiful, I just love her so much..._ Ash thought to himself he got out of the bed, pulled on a peair of jeans and he threw on a white t-shirt and ran out to see his mother who was packing for Pallet. "Good morning mom," Ash greeted his mother.

Delia smiled at her son. "Good morning Ash," she said. "I have something very important to tell you, come here and sit by me,"

Ash walked over to his mother and sat next to her on the bed. "What is it mom?" he asked.

"Well, when you was only, I'd say about a year old your father and I broke up and I haven't heard from him sense until there last week. He told me that he was going to Cerulean City for a meeting and that he would like to see you but there is someone else coming with him, and I think you have the right to know who she is..." Delia said. She started to get a worried look on her face. "I should of told you about her a long time of go but i never..."

"Who is it?" Ash asked his mother. He didn't have a sweet clue who his mother could be talking about, the only person he could think of would be a stap-mother or something but for some reason Ash knew that wasn't who his mom was talking about.

"Ash, when you were born, well it wasn't just you. You also had a twin sister named Ashlee, who lives with your father and she too, will be visiting Cerulean City," Delia explained.

"Really? I have a twin, that is so cool. I can't wait to meet her," Ash was overjoyed with the news.

"So, your not mad at em?" Delia asked.

"No, of course not," Ash said hugging his mom. "So, when do I have to go meet dad?"

"Today, we're all going to meet at the Water Hotel and spend a few nights together. Misty can come to if she like to, after all she is your girlfriend and pregnant so I would like to think she would want to meet your father and your sister," Delia said.

"Great idea, but I'll keep this Ashlee thing a surprise..." Ash said. Then Ash went back to Misty's room to wake her up and tell her about the meeting and asked her if she would like to come. Of course, Misty happily accepted the invitation and they both got ready and packed for the trip.

When it was time to leave a taxi picked them up and brought them to the hotel. Ash's father had booked two rooms, one with two double beds and another with two duobles beds as well. He wnated Ash and Ashlee to catch up and well, he also wanted to catch up with Delia. They all waited in the lobby after they packed in their rooms. they waited and waited until Ash's dad walked in and he went straight over to Ash, Misty and Delia.

"Aaron..." Delia yelled, when she saw him she ran over to him and gave him a big hug. "It's been so long, too long actually,"

Aaron hugged her back. "Yes, it certainly has," he said. Then Aaron's attension turned to Ash. "Son..." he said walking towards Ash.

Ash looked at his father. So many years he longed to wait him and he ran to his father and hugged him. "Dad... I've always wanted to meet you," Ash said. Then he pulled away and he grabbed Misty's hand and pulled her towards him. "This is my beautiful and wonderful girlfriend, Misty..." Ash introduced Misty to his father.

Misty shook his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Ketchum," She said.

Aaron smiled, "The pleasure's all mine.." He said.

Delia looked at Aaron and grabbed his hand. "Well, we most certainly need to catch up on things, why don't we let them two spend some time together.. alone..." she said.

"Sure, they can all meet up with Ashlee..." Aarom said.

Misty looked at Ash. "Who's Ashlee?' she asked.

"Nobody.." Ash said to Misty.

Misty looked at Ash. _What is he trying to hide?_ She thought to herself.

Then Ash took Misty's hand and started to walk upstairs. "Wait guys, theres only two beds in the room.. aw what's you going to do..." Aaron asked.

Ash looked at Aaron. He didn't want Misty to know about Ashlee, just yet so he looked at Aaron. "Misty's sleeping with me..." he said, then they took off upstairs.

Misty looked at Ash. "Ash, I'll ask you again, who is Ashlee?" she asked.

Ash looked at Misty and he could tell she looked a little worried. He decided to tell her about it now so that Misty wouldn't get the wrong idea but he kind of got interupted.

"Ash Ketchum is that you?" A girl yelled from behind the, Ash turned around to see a girl that was a little taller than him, she had long black hair, the same chocolate brown eyes and she had so many other things that were the same like him, Ash knew then that it must be Ashlee.

"Ashlee?" Ash asked.

"Yes," Ashlee said.

Then they ran towards each other and hugged. "Oh my goodness it's about time were together," Ashlee said.

"Yes, I know... I'm so glad that there is you in the world, by the way have dad did anything...." Ash started to whirsper now. " Have dad, you know..."

Ashlee looked at Ash. "I don't want to talk about it here.. let's go..." she said.

"ASH KETCHUM!!!!!" Misty yelled. She obviuosly got the wrong idea of who Ashlee was.

"Uh-oh!" Ash said. "Misty....."

"Is this your other girlfriend?" Misty asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Girlfriend?" Ashlee said. "No, why would I got out with my brother..." She said.

"Your Ash's siter?" Misty asked.

Ashlee nodded and looked at Ash. "I'm sorry," he said. "This really is my fault, I wnated to surprise Misty that I had a twin sister but I guess I shouldn't of done that..."

"How come you never told me about Ashlee before?" Misty asked.

"Well, I onyl found out myself this morning," Ash said. Then he looked at Ashlee. 'When did you find out about me?"

"Well, I'd say about five eyars ago now..." Ashlee said. "Let's all go to our hotel room, we all need to talk..."

Then they all walked to the hotel room. Ashlee sat on one bed while Ash and Misty sat on the other. Misty had her head placed on Ash's shoulder and she held his hand.

"So, what's the story with you two, how long have you guys been together?" Ashlee asked.

"Well, I'm not really that sure.. but there is one thing I think you should know..." Ash said.

"What's that?" Ashlee asked.

"Misty's pregnant..." Ash said.

"Oh," Ashlee said. "Cool,"

Then Ash looked at Ashlee. "You know I didn't let dad knwo that I knew," he said.

"That you knew what?" Ashlee asked.

"Why mom dumped him, I'm surpirsed she let him take you. Have he ever, yu know tried to get after you?" he asked. He knew that it wasn't really any of his buiness, but he really cared about his sister.

Ashlee satrted to cry. "Yeah, but I prefer not to talk about it, okay?" she said.

Ash nodded. "Very well," he said. "Oh yeah, would you like to meet my best Pokemon friend, Pikachu? He should eb around here somewhere.." he said.

Ashlee nodded. "PIKACHU!!" Ash called out to his cute, fuzzy, yellow Pokemon.

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu yelled, jumping on the bed.

"Pikachu, this is my sister Ashlee..." Ash said.

Ashlee smiled at Pikahcu and Piakchu jumped in her arms. "Hi cutie," She said.

Ash looked at Misty. "Honey, where's Togepi?" he asked.

"At home with my other Pokemon..." Misty said.

Ash nodded and gave Misty a kiss on the lips. "Well, I think that we all should get ready for supper," Ash suggested and then they all got ready. Ash was the first one ready because he only needed to take a quick shower, and actually comb out his hair. He also put on a tux and he waited for Misty and Ashlee outside the room.

Misty and Ashlee obviously was going to take a loger time than Ash. Afterall they were girls and they loved putting on make-up and they had to make sure they did their hair nicely. Misty put on a beautiful aqua blue, evening gown. She also had on blue heels. They we're too high because she didn't want to make Ash look too short. Misty's make-up consisted of blue eyes shawdow, eye liner, lip stick and a light shade of blush. Misty's long red hair was put in curls. She looked totally beautiful.

Ashlee had on a pink evening gown and she also had on pink heels. Her make-up consisted of pink eye shawdow, lip gloss and a light shade of blush. Her hair was up in a bun with a few pieces left down, those few stains of hair were curled.

When both girls were finally ready the both grabbed their pursues and left the room to meet up with Ash. Misty linked arms with him and the three of them walked down the hall to the diner.

Tonight was going to be extremly special for Ashlee because she would finally get to see her mother. She was very excited.

They entered the diner and walked over to the table that Aarom had reserved for them. They all walked over to the table and Ashlee jumped into her mothers arms. "Mom!" she yelled. Delia hugged her daughther tightly. She was so happy to finally have her daughter in her arms. "I love you so much mom," Ashlee said.

Delia smiled. "I love you too, sweet-heart..." she said. Then they went out the the bridge for a little while before they ordered dinner.

Ash and Misty sat down with Ash's father. "So how is everything?" Aaron asked them.

"Good..." Ash said.

Then Aaron got up and walked over to Misty and Ash. He sat by Misty. "So.... I guess your going to a Ketchum someday.." he said.

Misty laughed. Then Aaron gave her a hug from behind and his hands warndered all over her until they found her breasts and then he gave them a light squeeze. Misty was shocked and scared. She couldn't believe what Ash's father was doing to her. Lucky for her, Ash saw him and he jumpe don his father. " YOU PERVET!!!" He yelled. " You are such a pig... I HATE YOU!!!" Ash yelled punching his dad in the face. Then Ash grabbed his cell-phone and tried to phone the police, but Aaron hit Ash's arm causing the cell-phone to drop. Then Aaron hit Ash on the head but then Ash punched him in the stomach. Then Aaron hit Ash really hard on the head knowcking him out.

Misty was all alone on the set, scared is what she was. She looked around. there was a crowd od people surrounding them. Then Misty saw Delia and Ashlee run in.

Somebody had already phoned the police because they saw a squad coming in. They questioned one of the woman about it. "All I know is that this guy and girl was with the guys father and he got after his sons girlfriend, of course the young man was mad and he attacked his father but his father knocked him out.." the woman explained.

Delia looked at Aaron and gave him an evil look. Then she looked over at Misty and ran over to her. She knew Misty must of had the life scared out of her. "Misty-dear," Delia said hugging Misty.

"Oh Mrs. Ketchum I was so scared.... he toched my breasts and he might of done more but Ash attacked him but now Ash's is knocked out because me..." Misty was so scared and she started to panick.

"Oh Misty, it ain't your fault.. and please try to calm down for the baby's sake.. Ash is going to be fine, don't you worry.. " Delia said.

Ashlee went over to her brother. She looked at him. He had blood all over his face and hands. "Oh Ash, wait up.. please..." she said.

It didn't take long for Ash to wake up and the first thing he saw when he woke up was his father being taken away by the ploice. Ash grinned evily. " I hope he rots in jail..." Ash said. Then he got up and picked up his cell-phone and ran over to Misty. He hugged he tightly. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that, oh I hope he gets everything he deserves for that. Are you okay?" he asked.

Misty nodded sadly. Then she buried her face in Ash's chest. "Guys come on, let's go abck to our rooms and get some rest... we can still enjoy our weekend," he said.

Delia and Ashlee nodded and then the four of them went back up to the hotel rooms. Seems none of them were tired just yet they all went out in the swimming pool for awhile.

Delia and Ashlee were swimming around together and Misty was just standing up in a corner. She looked so white and shooken up. When Ash ended the pool he went stright over to see Misty. " Sweet heart, what's wrong.. I mean, I'm sorry honey do you want to do something else.." He asked her.

"I want to do something with you alone... you know why don't we go into the hot tub..." Misty suggested.

Ash nodded and told his mother and then they both went into the hot tub together. When the got there Ash sat down and Misty went over and sat in his arms and started to kiss him all over. "I love so much," She said. Then Ash hugged her tightly and then the kissed even more intensely.

"I love you so much Misty... I swear iof I ever see my dad again he'll..." Ash began.

"Let's not talk about him, let's do something a little more, you know fun.." Misty looked at Ash.

"Now what can be better than kissing me, Ash Ketchum in a hot tub?" Ash said, playfully.

Misty lightly hit him. "Ash!" she yelled.

Ash laughed and hugged her tightly. "Fine then let's go get a shower and then we can go to bed..." he said.

They got out of the hot tub and then they walked itno their room and they got a shower together. After that they went out to bed and Ash had ordered a romantic french meal for the both of them. "Wow Ash, you really are the bets guy in the world.." she said.

Ash smiled and gave Misty a nice long hot passionate kiss. "Well, you're the best girl in the world, you deserve the best.." he said.

Misty looked at Ash and gave him another kiss. Her life was completely perfect, she and Ash was getting along great, REALLY great.

The End Of Chapter 12

Nope, not the end of the whole story yet... there's more to come. Hope you liked this part. Please review... buh-bye xoxo


End file.
